


Torrent Part I

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anger, Angst, Confrontations, F/M, Heavy Angst, Isolation, Possible Character Death, Rage, Regrets, Revenge Plot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Does it look like its going to rain today?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Double the Trouble [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Torrent Part I

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOLIER*SPOILER*SPOILER*
> 
> Hello, Goldee's!
> 
> Yall, I am begging for forgiveness! Why it took me so long to post I couldn't tell you. I hope you all are still here for the ride, we have a ton of things to get too! This was supposed to be one work but its way to long so I'm splitting it in half! This is based off a mission in the game but I obviously changed it to my liking so if you are reading and haven't played the game yet. I kind of spoil it here! Hopefully, I get back on track! Two more works until the war since I split this in two. I hope to speak to you all again soon!
> 
> *SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*

Byleth was just heading back from a mission with her Golden Deer students when she heard Alois calling for her.

“Professor Byleth! Professor Byleth!” Byleth turned to greet the usually happy man, he was freaking out.

“What’s going on Alois? Slow down, you won't be able to get anything out if you can't breathe.” Captain Jeralt approached the two, hoping he could speak to Byleth for a moment, not knowing what he was walking into. Alois finally gathered his breath.

“Demonic beasts! They are appearing near the Chapel!” Captain Jeralt shook his head as he grabbed his chin.

“How? I haven't heard anything about the Monastery walls being breached.”

“I don't know so I was on my way to investigate. You're coming too right?” 

“Well yeah, we are both sworn to protect this place.” Byleth lightly covered her mouth with her hand.

“How did they get in though?” Alois shook his head.

“All I know is that several students were seen heading in that direction and then they suddenly appeared. Apparently, they were acting weird, as if they weren't in their right minds. And shortly after Demonic Beasts started to appear one after another.”

“Well, what happened to the students? Are they alright?” Byleth asked. Captain Jeralt thought aloud, looking towards the ground.

“The students… There’s no way those Beasts got in from the outside… But none of that matters, we should head over right away. Will your students be ready to go right after a mission?” Byleth shrugged her shoulders.

“They should always be ready so they don't have to get ready, that's what I’ve taught them. I will go gather them quickly.”

“Damn it, and I was hoping to speak to you but it seems we don't have the time. I suppose it will have to wait until we get this figured out. I’ll meet you there.” Byleth nodded and went to gather her Goldee’s.

Byleth’s body shivered as she heard the sound of the Demonic Beasts shrieking before feeling the ground tremble from its attacks.

“Help me! Please! I don't want to die!” Byleth heard a young male student scream. 

“There’s no way out! I’m trapped! Can anyone hear me!?” A young girl's voice was heard right after. Captain Jeralt started to rally the troops.

“Now isn't the time to freeze up! You’ve got fellow students out there that need your help. From the looks of it, there are only four Demonic Beasts here. Let’s take them out swiftly so we can ensure everyone's safety!” Byleth nodded in agreement. 

“Goldee’s. We are splitting up into four teams. With me, Claude, Felix, Balthus, and Lysithea. The second group will be Lorenz, Constance, Ignatz, and Raphael. Group three, Petra, Hapi, Mercedes, and Sylvain. The last four, Yuri, Hilda, Marianne, and Leonie. Your battalions are going to be crucial here so use them wisely. Head to your responding quadrants and look out for each other. We’ve done this a hundred times, this should be easy.” Byleth started to head to her designated area, “Saving the students is the top priority.”

“Yes Ma’am!” her students shouted in unison. The Golden Deer house went to work on their Demonic Beasts. With some help from the Knights of Serios, groups two, three, and four successfully brought down their Beasts. Byleth received some assistance from her father. She was having a difficult time getting the final blow on her Beast. Captain Jeralt launched his short spear at the Demonic Beast, turning its attention towards Felix. Byleth took a deep breath.

“By, you sure you can keep going like this? Don't push yourself too hard,” he asked her. Byleth wiped the sweat from her face as she tried to ignore the cramp in her stomach. She must have been a little overworked from her last mission.

“I'll be just fine. You just happened to catch me after working back to back missions. It’s nothing I’m not used to. How about you? With your strength, you could have taken it down already. Will you make it?” Captain Jeralt chuckled as he gripped his silver lance.

“Me? I don't plan on dying anytime soon.” Byleth took out her sword of the creator. 

“Well I don't either,” she said as she extended the blade in its chain-like form. One swing of her blade and the Demonic Beast was down for the count. Claude made his way over to Byleth and Captain Jeralt.

“Why didn't you use that from the beginning?” Byleth shrugged her shoulders.

“I don't normally need to use this to defeat my enemies. But since it was a bit farther away-” Byleth stopped speaking. Claude was waiting for her answer.

“Uh, Teach? You kind of stopped halfway.” Byleth didn't answer. She only looked straight past him. “What’s happening?” As Claude turned around he could see the Demonic Beasts’ body waste away and what it left behind, the body of a student. A lifeless student. Captain Jeralt stuck his lance into the ground.

“I had a feeling...there was no other way for them to get in here… but who?...” Byleth walked over and knelt before the young man. She whispered to the body.

“Who did this to you?” She brushed the boy's hair to the side.

“Something strange is going on here. Unfortunately, this came to be,” Sothis spoke softly to Byleth, sensing her grief. Captain Jeralt went over to the student they rescued. Byleth could have sworn she looked familiar, where had she seen a girl with red hair before?

“Run along now. It’s clear for you to head back to the Monastery,” Captain Jeralt said to the girl.

“Thanks so much for your help,” she said as she began to skip behind him. Byleth could see her a bit clearer.

“Isn't that-?” she said as she watched the girl pull out a small curved dagger, and drive it through her father's back. Byleth blinked a few times. Reality didn't sink in until he fell to his knees and landed face-first into the ground. Without another moment passing, Byleth rewound time. Far enough for her to see the girl thank her father for saving her. Byleth stood up from the ground and launched her sword of the creator at the red-haired girl. Her attack was repelled by a man who appeared out of thin air. Captain Jeralt was stabbed again, and as her sword retracted, the white-haired man grabbed the girl and vanished. Her father hit the ground again. Byleth was in more pain, her stomach continued to twist as she attempted to go back again.

“Sothis! I need you to go back farther than that! You've done a whole day before. What’s going on?”

“If I go back any further I won't be able to determine what kind of effect it will have on you. Your body is too exhausted. This is as far as I can go, so you will have to make the most of it this last time!” Byleth was disgruntled, but there was no arguing with Sothis. She knew divine pulsing had its limits. She didn't realize that this would be the time in which she needed it the most. She tried to figure out what her best course of action would be during the mere seconds her father would be taken from her. She looked around her surroundings. Felix was on the opposite side of the lifeless boy. Even with his quick reflexes, he wouldn't be able to close the distance. Balthus and Lysithea were slowly headed in Byleth’s direction. Claude was the closest one to her and a little closer to her father. But she wouldn't be able to give him fast enough direction to stop the red-haired girl from stabbing Captain Jeralt. She would have to rely on everyone's instincts. There was only one way to go about it. Byleth could feel her body ache as time went back, it felt as if all her muscles were being twisted like a soaked cloth. In the next few moments, time had resumed again. Byleth took a deep breath.

“DAD!” Her ear-splitting, desperate scream demanded everyone's attention. To her for a second, but to Captain Jeralt immediately after. Byleth could see that her father had stopped advancing towards the girl, but he was still too far from her. The girl was making her way to Captain Jeralt, but at this point, everyone was converging on her location. They could see what was going to happen. Byleth stood up quickly and extended her sword once more, knowing it would be deflected, which it was. The man with white hair stopped her attack, but Claude was quick to launch a few arrows himself. One of those arrows whizzed past the man and grazed the girl as she jabbed her dagger towards Captain Jeralt. Jeralt, in these few seconds this was all happening, turned to see what was happening behind him. His slower than normal reaction caused the girl to miss his back, but she sliced through his side. Byleth’s heart pounded through her chest as she watched her father fall to his side. Balthus and Lysithea were focusing on healing from a distance as they continued to run toward the captain. Byleth and Claude attempted to attack the unknown enemies. The man was able to grab the girl and vanish into thin air. Just like Byleth’s heart, she dropped her weapon and dashed over to her dad. Felix, who was the farthest away hastily made his way over to the group. Claude stood behind Byleth as she turned her father on his back. There was still quite a bit of blood.

“Dad! Dad, you are gonna be alright,” Byleth said trying to stay calm. Her voice was wavering and her body trembled. Captain Jeralt winced at the pain.

“I dunno kiddo, I might be leaving you now…” he said softly. Byleth shook her head as Balthus and Lysithea dropped to their knees to perform the best healing magic they could.

“You can't leave yet. Look, my students are here and I’ve trained them to be ready for this kind of stuff.” Although everyone knew, Byleth had just started to teach these two faith magic. Balthus was a newbie and Lysithea was a reason magic powerhouse, her two stronger faith mages were on different sides of the battlefield. They would be able to slow the bleeding but they needed to take him to the infirmary asap. Claude pulled out some bandages.

“Felix, Balthus, help me wrap his wound. If we don't stop this bleeding he’ll-” Claude couldn't even get the words out. Byleth was visibly shaking now.

“Dad, you told me you weren't planning on dying yet!” Captain Jeralt coughed a bit.

“Listen, when you head back I need you to search my room for my journal. I wanted to talk to you about this for some time but now it seems I'm out of it.” Byleth hearing her father's words started to tear up. Her eyes welled up as she nodded her head.

“Okay,” she said sniffling. Captain Jeralt turned his head to the side and closed his eyes as he felt her tears fall on his cheek. Dark clouds had rolled in quickly and it started to sprinkle from the sky.

“To think, the first time I'd see you cry...would be for me...I’m sad but I'm also… happy…” Byleth couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She buried her face in her dad's chest and let the rainfall.

It was still raining pretty hard by the time everyone made it back to the monastery. The four students' bodies were brought back and everyone was in a solemn mood. The three groups that went their separate ways just found out that fellow students of theirs were turned into demonic beasts and they were the ones to slay them. They were also confused when they watched two knights rushing with a covered body towards the infirmary, with their professor right behind them. Claude and Felix looked at each other silently. After a few moments, they nodded and Felix headed to the infirmary. Claude stood before his fellow Golden Deers.

“You guys, let’s chat in the Golden Deer room. I’ve gotta tell you something.”

Momentarily after, all of the Goldee’s, beside Felix and Byleth, sat in their classroom. Balthus and Lysithea were still processing what happened. Claude didn't know how to start, which is very unusual for him. Lorenz was a little shaken by these turn of events, however not shaken enough to speak up to Claude.

“If you have something to say then say it. What happened over there? All of your team came back and the students that weren't turned into demonic beasts are safe so why did the professor leave to the infirmary? Who was that?” he asked, very irritated. He wasn't very calm and collected like he normally presented himself to be. But Claude, he didn't know himself what happened. He took a deep breath.

“After we took out our...demonic beast...we were attacked again…”

“Attacked? By another demonic beast?” Claude sighed before he answered.

“No, by the student we saved.” Hilda shook her head.

“Wait, you mean to say that someone that we went to save from the demonic beasts, attacked you? Who was it?” Claude scratched his head.

“I couldn't tell, but she had red hair and I feel like I’ve seen her before.” Ignatz fixed his glasses.

“Well, there’s only one red-haired girl running around this monastery. We saved her with flayn when she was kidnapped.” Hilda gasped.

“You mean it was THAT girl? Her name is Monica!” Claude closed his eyes to try to remember what she looked like since he wasn't present when they found her.

“Now that you mention it, she went into the black eagle house right?”

“Yeah, apparently she was a black eagle when she went missing the first time. So she asked to be put back into that house. I heard she was missing for 2 years,” Hilda added. She shrugged her shoulders, “If I was gone that long I would have gone home. My brother would be so worried.” Claude nodded his head.

“Yeah and he would probably destroy the church looking for you.”

“You have yet to answer the rest of my question. Let’s not go off on a tangent,” Lorenz said with his arms tightly folded. “Who was that? What happened over there? Why haven't Lysithea and Balthus spoken up about it either?”

“I asked them not to say anything. I wanted Teach to tell you all, but she went straight to the infirmary and you guys will find out pretty soon so I decided I would tell you.”

“Then spit it out,” Lorenz demanded. Claude scratched his head as he looked towards the ceiling.

“Monica stabbed Captain Jeralt.” The room fell painfully quiet. They all knew who would speak up first.

“Captain Jeralt was stabbed? Is he alright!? You have to be joking there's no way someone like her could have made a scratch on him! He is the best of the best!” Leonie started to rant. Claude let his hand fall from his head down to his neck.

“No one was expecting a student to attack. I guess we just let our guard down. Teach, she...It’s almost like she knew it was gonna happen before it did...We acted as fast as we could but…” Leonie began to shake her head violently. Hilda was covering her mouth in disbelief. Yuri rested his forehead on his hand. “We don't think he's going to make it… our best healers weren't in range… Balthus and Lysithea did what they could…” Mercedes and Marrianne instinctively started to pray. Leonie stood up and slammed her hands on the desk in front of her, which surprisingly didn't startle anyone.

“How could you guys let this happen? How could the professor let her father down like that!? If I were there I would have protected him for sure! She doesn't deserve him.” Claude scowled at the raging orange-haired girl.

“I watched Teach do everything in her power to save her father. You are way out of line right now Leonie.” Hilda and Petra nodded their heads.

“I’m sure the professor is feeling great sadness right now. You should not be speaking the ill of her,” Petra said. Claude cleared his throat.

“I understand you're upset Leonie, but do understand that Teach is much more upset right now. Don't say or do anything to cause her any trouble. Monica was able to escape, she had an ally that teleported to save her. Much how the Death Knight fled with the masked man in red. I can't help but feel like this is connected. The ultimate goal for the Golden Deer house is revenge. But for now, let’s just make sure our professor doesn't fall apart.”

Byleth was familiar with this scene. It didn't make her heart twist any less. For the past hour or so they had closed his wound and used their healing magic to keep him stable. He still lost a ton of blood, it wasn't looking too good. When Manuela finally got Captain Jeralt to a stable condition without any interference, she turned her direction to Byleth. She didn't know how to interact with Byleth at the moment. Byleth was sitting in a chair, shaking, and her eyes never left her father. She could see she had been crying the whole time. Manuela softly tapped Byleths’ shoulder.

“Professor, you should rest. Really.”

“Is my dad okay? Is he going to be alright?”

“Well, he's stable… for now...He is sleeping right now but, I don't know how long he will be sleeping for. Only time will tell.”

“Then I'll stay here until he wakes up.” Manuela could see the same signs from when the boys were in the infirmary. Byleth wasn't going to leave until she knew he was okay. But this was different. Manuela couldn't determine that he would be alright. 

“I will inform you first of any status changes. I know what happened last time is still fresh in your mind but you need to understand. Would you mind if I talk about the blade?” Byleth didn't want to hear what she was saying if it wasn't anything other than her father was going to be alright. Even so, she nodded her head. Manuela took a deep breath as she unclothed a curved dagger with deep grooves in its blade. “This...isn't like any other dagger I’ve seen before. Sure, sometimes the blades are curved, or even jagged. It’s these grooves… It looks as if they were meant to hold a liquid of some sort. I don't know if it was meant to release a substance or to help the blood flow out of its target. Or maybe even both. If this were to have hit a vital organ, Captain Jeralt would not be with us now. It cut through his side which made him lose plenty of blood, but there is something else keeping him asleep. I haven't figured it out just yet. But he won't be waking up anytime soon. Just know that he is very much alive and he has you and your team to thank for it. Who knows what would have happened if you weren't there.” Manuela covered the blade once more and set it aside before heading back to Captain Jeralts' side.

“I won't let him die on us. So please get some rest, Professor.” Byleth was still sitting silently, her palms pressed between her thighs, and her body still trembling ever so slightly. Felix stood in the corner of the room, watching Byleth silently. In terms of fathers being gravely wounded, he couldn't relate. But, when he lost his brother, this was a similar feeling. However, he wasn't very well versed in the ways of comforting someone. I mean, when his brother died all he heard his father saying was,” He died like a true knight.” But he knew, those weren't the words he wanted to hear then, so they wouldn't be the words he chose now. Felix thought carefully of what he needed to do, in order to get her to rest. He gently rested his palm on her head. He began to stroke her head as he leaned over to speak to her quietly.

“Your father would want you to get some sleep. You’ve gotta take care of yourself until he wakes up. Let’s go, you'll make him worry and he needs all his strength to recover,” Byleth didn't respond to his words. Instead, he felt her shoulder relax just a bit. Taking this as a sign of compliance, Felix took her hand in his and helped her to her feet. Byleth slowly shuffled towards the exit. She took another look at her father before letting her tears pour down her face again.

Felix returned Byleth to her room and brought her food to eat there, since having her around the other students and faculty wasn't the best thing for the time being. Even so, lots of people wanted to check on her. Lady Rhea ordered everyone to leave her be until she was ready to see people again. Claude and Felix made sure she was brought food. She wasn't eating as much as she normally did but she still ate quite a bit, surprising herself for still having some type of appetite. Manuela, Hanneman, and even Seteth covered for Byleth’s absence. On a normal day, the Golden Deer house was too much for anyone other than Byleth to handle. Things weren't the same without her around. 

Byleth rubbed her red-stained eyes as she got up Sunday morning. It had been about 2 weeks and some change since the “Chapel Incident”. Her body was starting to ache for staying holed up in her room since then. By this time, she thought she had no tears left to cry. Sothis knew better. She appeared before Byleth, still feeling a deep hurt inside of Byleth’s heart.

“If you still need to weep, weep. There’s no reason to go outside if you still need to cry it out. Go out when you are able to function.” Byleth was indeed ready to cry some more. She buried her face into her pillow as she let out another heart-wrenching cry. It didn't make sense, if her father was still stable and breathing why hadn't he woke up yet? Lost in her confusion her tears finally stopped. Her focus slowly shifted to why these people targeted her father, and how she was going to end their existence. She heard a soft knock at the door. It had to be one of the boys bringing her breakfast. Or so she thought. Byleth got up and went to answer her door. She was very much surprised to see Dimitri standing before her. He seemed a bit...restless you could say.

“Dimitri? What brings you here?” Byleth said, just barely getting rid of the solemness in her voice. Dimitri scratched the back of his head.

“Professor! I’m sorry, I did not think you would answer the door. My apologies. I hope I have not disturbed you.”

“I was getting ready to come out. I’m finding it a little strange that you knocked on my door and did not expect me to answer. I know I’ve been a recluse for these past two weeks, but I normally wait for someone to state their business before I decide whether or not to answer.” Dimitri cleared his throat.

“I just wanted to say I am sorry about what happened with your father. When I heard about it, it kind of reminded me of when my parents were killed. People with their agenda took my parents' lives without a real reason. The only reason I’m alive is because Dedue shielded me with his life. And for that, I am eternally grateful and indebted to him.” Byleth could see his eyes darken a bit. “When I found myself in this dark place, it was very hard to get out. It might have been better to have someone help me through that. Before…” Dimitri went silent for a few moments, “Nevermind that, I came to offer my support. And if you shall ever want to exact revenge on those responsible, I will be willing to come to your aid. I would do anything to find out who truly plotted against my parents.” The darkness left his eyes as quickly as it came. Dimitri bowed before her. “I genuinely hope that you start feeling better Professor. We all look forward to seeing you around the monastery.” Byleth smiled softly.

“Thank you for your concern, Dimitri. I will take everything you've said into consideration. And know that I greatly appreciate it,” she said. “Please don't-”

“What are you doing here?” Both Dimitri and Byleth turned to see Felix approaching them. Dimitri turned to greet him.

“Oh, Felix! Good morning. I just wanted to bring some words of comfort to the professor.”

“And what could a boar prince possibly have to say to comfort someone?” Dimitri sighed.

“Well, I simply offered her my support-”

“Well, do me a favor and don't bother. There’s no way I’d let her turn into-”

“Good morning Felix,” the clearness and assertiveness in her voice froze Felix in his tracks. You might not believe it, but he almost forgot she was standing right there. And she does not take lightly to Felix berating into the other students. And now of all times? He couldn't help himself. Ever since he knew what Dimitri was capable of, he would never let the prince forget it. He sheepishly looked away from his beloved professor.

“Good morning Professor. I apologize for being a little late. I was in the training grounds and lost track of time. I was headed to the dining hall to retrieve your breakfast until I saw the boa- *Ahem* Dimitri speaking with you. I will go get it for you now.”

“There’s no need for that today. Thank you so much for all of your help. I realize that I’ve been a bit childish. I shouldn't have my students bringing me food and making sure I’m taken care of.” Felix hid his blushing face behind his hand.

“It’s nothing. It’s the least I could do since you looked after me when Claude and I fought. Plus, I couldn't let my best sparring partner waste away,” Felix replied. Both of these statements were true, he also left out the detail of Captain Jeralt asking Claude and himself to look out for her if something were to happen to him. With Claude not around at the moment, he saw this as a good opportunity to get closer to Byleth. But now, Dimitri stood in his way. Byleth returned her attention to the blonde-haired prince.

“Once again Dimitri, thank you again for your KIND WORDS,” she said making sure Felix heard her,” If you don't mind, I will be taking my leave now.”

“Of course professor. Anytime. I shall do the same. Good day Professor, Felix.” Dimitri bowed again before heading off. Byleth started to walk towards the dining hall.

“Felix, will you be joining me today?” She asked as he met her stride.

“Since I was unable to bring it to your room, I will at least bring it to your seat. That’s all,” he said hiding his face. Byleth smiled softly to herself as they entered the dining hall. Thankfully, there weren't too many people looking for food this morning. Felix implored Byleth to have a seat while he obtained their food. She began to look for a suitable spot when she saw the Black Eagle House leader standing by a pillar. Immediately, Byleth could see Monica standing next to her, with a devious look on her face. She recalled the one time she found the two in the training grounds having a “private conversation” and they claimed to be catching her up. Byleth was quickly dismissed right after their encounter. It bothered her only slightly because Byleth would have been more than willing to help her, but she was already planning to train with Felix so she brushed it off. But now, the small gossip she heard from other students rang in her head. Edelgard and Monica spent an unusual amount of time together. Byleth couldn't let it sit like this if she could find out more about Monica she had to ask. She approached the lavender-eyed student.

“Lady Edelgard,” Byleth said softly. Edelgard turned her attention to her.

“Professor! You look to be doing well. We were all worried about you.”

“Thank you for your concern. I am feeling a bit better now.”

“It was awful what happened to your father. If there is anything that I can do, please let me help. If you even desire revenge… I will happily lend you my strength. We can't let them get away with this.” Byleth was happy to hear those words coming from her before she even needed to ask.

“Actually, I did have something to ask of you.”

“Of course, what is it?”

“I don't know if you know this but, Monica was the one who attacked my father.” Edelgard had heard, but no one had bothered to bring it up specifically to her. “I remember that she and yourself spent a lot of time together to help her get back on course to graduate.”

“Yes, that is true.”

“I was wondering, did she ever seem like someone who would do this? Do you know if my father had done something wrong to her?”

“If I am going to be honest, I truly don't know. I couldn't say what she did when she was not in my presence as well.”

“Even so? Even after all the time you've spent, you had no suspicions about her nature? You didn't find her strange or harmful to others?” Byleth continued with her questions. There was no way she didn't know anything at all. Edelgard was too smart and Byleth knew it. Edelgard shook her head softly.

“No, not at all. If I had known about her plan, surely I would have stopped her myself.” Byleth sighed deeply. There was her best shot of finding any information. 

“I see, thanks anyway,” she said as she lowered her head. Felix was heading towards the two ladies.

“Professor, your food will get cold,” he said sternly. Byleth quietly went to eat her food.

Right after eating breakfast, Byleth retired to her room. She took some time to try to figure out what could be happening behind the scenes. Maybe on one of her father's missions, he ended up taking the life of someone important to Monica. Is Monica and the man who saved her connected to the Death Knight and the man in red who saved him. Nothing was making sense and it drove her insane. What if her father was just an innocent bystander of something bigger. Why else would Monica try to kill Captain Jeralt for saving her life? They must have stopped something she and her accomplice were planning. Sothis started to ponder Byleth’s thoughts as well.

“It would only make sense in that manner, I agree. But could she be working together with that Death Knight? I find it hard to believe. We found her unconscious with Flayn. How would they end up being on the same team?” Byleth rubbed her head.

“Well, they could have planted her there so that we would take her in. She was missing for so long, don't you think it's weird that we suddenly found her when he appeared?” 

“Hmm, there is something amiss here. And until we figure it out, these children are in danger.” Byleth got out of her bed and threw her shoes on. “Where are we going this late at night?” Byleth hurried quickly out of her room.

“Before my dad fell into his slumber he told me to search his room for a journal. Maybe, just maybe there are some answers in there.”


End file.
